A Monkey in Minas Tirith
by Elendiari22
Summary: Inspired by Shirebound, who wondered what would happen if a hobbit were to meet a monkey.


The first months of Elessar's reign were filled with many judgments. Ambassadors came from all across the land, sometimes bringing with them great entourages of people. One such man came from far in the South, beyond the borders of Harad, a great and wise man who had not seen fit to wage war, not when there were profits to be made from those going to fight. A shrewd man, Aragorn thought. The old leader had deigned to come himself, wanting to see the legendary king of the North with his own eyes, and what was more, he had brought his granddaughter.

This child-for a child she was-was not allowed to attend the conference between her people and the King, and so she stood in the courtyard of the White Tree, minded by a lady and watched over by the guards of the Citadel. She made a curious figure, a hobbit sized girl wearing layers of fine silks in bright colors; orange and deep purple and lots gold. She had fine black hair, although it was hidden beneath an intricately jeweled turban, and she carried a tiny animal dressed in a tiny embroidered vest and trousers, on her shoulder.

It was this animal that attracted the attention of one of the Tower Guards. He broke away from his companions and crossed the courtyard to the Haradric child.

"I say," Pippin said, after bowing. "What in the Shire is that?"

The princess smiled, and held out her arm so that her creature skittered down it. "My pet," she said cheerily, in heavily accented Westron. "A monkey from my own country."

"A monkey," repeated Pippin, fascinated. "I've never seen one before."

The princess seemed to consider him for a moment, then set the little creature on his shoulder. "He will not harm you. He is very friendly," she told him when he flinched.

The monkey studied Pippin, who stared back at him, head turned awkwardly. "Oi, what's he doing?"

The monkey had climbed into Pippin's head and was chattering away at the princess. The little girl giggled. "He has decided he likes you."

"You know, my lady, I imagine he would like my cousins more. May we introduce them? I see them coming," Pippin said, and ignoring all the laws of propriety, he pointed over her shoulder.

The princess turned to see the Ringbearer and his companions approaching across the lawn. She instantly bowed herself quite low, and Frodo, though looking a bit surprised at Pippin's unusual companion, returned the salute.

"Oi, Frodo, she's got a monkey," Pippin said, laughing at the creature as it crawled over his shoulders, chattering. "Look!"

The princess took the monkey from Pippin and handed it to Frodo, with great deference. "You must be careful, Ringbearer," she said with a smile. "But he will not harm you."

Frodo laughed bemusedly as the monkey crawled over him, and then jumped onto Sam. The gardener stiffened, and the monkey left him for Merry. Merry stroked its head, grinning.

"We have no creatures like this in our country, my lady," Frodo said to the princess. "You are lucky indeed."

The princess smiled, and moved to speak, but at that moment her attendant called her, and she regretfully took the monkey away and bowed low to them again. Then she ran off, the bells and jewels on her clothes jingling.

Pippin stared after her "Now that would be a fun pet," he remarked.

"The girl or the monkey?" quipped Merry, and Pippin swatted him. 

Days later, when the negotiations were over and the Haradric party leaving, the hobbits stood with Aragorn to watch them go. As the party wound its way away, a servant broke away from the caravan and came to them, bowing low. He presented them with a large basket.

"From my lady," he said. "A gift for the great King and his companions."

Pippin took the basket and opened it. And laughed. Inside was a small monkey. Not the one he had met before, but one that was certainly a youngster. It chattered merrily at them, and tugged at the bright vest it wore. 

"Looks like we're going to have a new friend."

"Indeed," laughed Aragorn. "A Haradric monkey for our menagerie."

And so it was.

Fin.


End file.
